<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you know i'm not a bad girl (but i do bad things with you) by darthswift13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237073">you know i'm not a bad girl (but i do bad things with you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthswift13/pseuds/darthswift13'>darthswift13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Choking, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Degrading Language, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, Praise Kink, Punishment, Spanking, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, spitting, there's a lot going on here but it's all very enthusiastically consensual...begged for even ;)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:36:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthswift13/pseuds/darthswift13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He grabs a fistful of her hair and she gasps.</p><p>“So eager to receive your punishment,” Ben says, shaking his head, “Such a dirty girl.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>366</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you know i'm not a bad girl (but i do bad things with you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part of my Twitterfic, <a href="https://twitter.com/darthswift13/status/1261842948733505537?s=20">"Pussycat."</a> Make sure you check the tags before reading! This is the filthiest thing I've ever written sdlfsdfshdf but I hope you guys enjoy it! </p><p>Also, thank you to <a href="http://twitter.com/bensoloswhore">Lena</a> for making the gorgeous moodboard&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey is wearing nothing but her bathrobe when she opens the door for Ben. </p><p> </p><p>He leans forward so his lips brush against the shell of her ear and she shivers.  </p><p> </p><p>“I thought I told you that you need to be fucking naked by the time I got over here,” he growls into her ear. He slams the door forcefully behind him. “Turn around, you fucking brat. And take this stupid thing off.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey whimpers.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir,” she manages breathlessly, biting her lower lip as she slowly slides off her robe and lets it fall to the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” Ben mutters under his breath, pausing for a moment as his eyes hungrily scan ever inch of her with an intensity that makes her blush. After a moment he seems to snap out of his reverie. “I said <em> turn around.” </em></p><p> </p><p>With widening eyes, Rey wordlessly follows his command, pressing her forearms against the wall and turning around to look at him, biting her lip again and batting her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” she whimpers.</p><p> </p><p>He grabs a fistful of her hair and she gasps.</p><p> </p><p>“So eager to receive your punishment,” Ben says, shaking his head, “Such a dirty girl.” </p><p> </p><p>He slaps her ass and she moans.</p><p> </p><p>“Harder, Daddy,” Rey groans.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you <em> are </em>a filthy little slut, aren’t you?” he rumbles in a low voice, and then he smacks her ass so hard she cries out. She knows it will leave a mark—and that’s just the way she wants it. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes </em>, fuck,” Rey whimpers, “Spank me again, Daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>He tugs at her hair harder and then smacks her ass again.</p><p> </p><p>“Who the <em> fuck </em>told you that you could tweet all those dirty, naughty things about me,” he growls against her ear, “Did it make you wet? Thinking about me punishing you like this?” he goads as he spanks her forcefully again, and Rey moans loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes </em>, Daddy,” she whimpers.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you wet for me right now?”</p><p> </p><p>Rey nods furiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, such a naughty girl,” he murmurs, and then he slaps her ass again, and she groans, her eyes rolling back into her head.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ben</em>,” she whines. “I’m so wet for you, please touch me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Such a greedy little thing.”</p><p> </p><p>He spanks her again and she cries out. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Please </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>“So impatient. I’ll touch you when I’m ready to touch you, you greedy little brat,” he hisses.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Daddy. I can be a good girl for you, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up and take your punishment,” he growls and spanks her again, pulling forcefully at her hair, “And then Daddy will make you come. I’ll fuck you with my fingers and then I’ll lick that pretty little pussy of yours until you gush all over my face.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey moans. “Fuck,” she breathes out. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, I love when you moan for me like that, sweetheart,” he murmurs. “I’m so fucking hard for you right now. Maybe if you’re a very good girl I’ll let you come on my cock.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey’s resulting moan is practically a shout.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be so good for you, I promise, Daddy, <em> please </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Her cunt is throbbing and by now she’s dripping down to her thighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Turn around,” he commands, and she does as she asks, looking up at him with wide, imploring eyes, her shoulders rising with the effort of her labored breaths. </p><p> </p><p>He runs a hand down her cheek and lets his thumb rest against her bottom lip as he tilts her chin upward. Rey parts her lips and lets his thumb slide into her mouth, and she sucks at it, making him moan as she holds his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” he hisses under his breath, pulling his thumb out of her mouth and letting his hand glide down to her neck, and his hand is so fucking huge it practically engulfs it. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to suck your cock like that, Daddy?” Rey implores.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking hell,” Ben groans, “You’re such a dirty girl. What am I going to do with you?”</p><p> </p><p>He applies the lightest pressure to her neck. He hesitates slightly, waiting for permission, and Rey nods furiously and then she throws her head back as he deliciously tightens his grip around it.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus, you’re such a fucking <em> slut </em>,” he hisses, spitting into her open mouth. </p><p> </p><p>He takes his hand from her neck and glides it lower and Rey’s breathing quickens as she watches his massive hand trailing lower down until it finds one of her breasts. He leans in and starts sucking at her neck, nibbling at her pulse point and then soothing it with his tongue as his thumb and forefinger play with her nipple. Rey whimpers and writhes at his ministrations. </p><p> </p><p>He withdraws his lips from her neck and it’s agonizing, but then his mouth is on her breast, suckling at it as he continues to tease the other with his fingertips.</p><p> </p><p>She feels like if he doesn’t touch her soon she might actually <em> die </em>.</p><p> </p><p>He trails kisses upwards until his lips are brushing against her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, so patient, such a good girl. Good girls get to come.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Please </em>, Ben.”</p><p> </p><p>“You sound so sweet when you beg, sweetheart,” he croons.</p><p> </p><p>Rey whimpers and then she gasps as she feels his fingertips brushing across her slick, wet folds.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck </em> , you’re so fucking wet.” He slides one finger inside of her and she shouts. “Dirty girl,” he murmurs against her ear, his voice a low rumble. He slides another finger inside of her and the stretch is... <em> intoxicating. </em>“Shit, you’re so fucking tight,” he growls. “God, I love how your tight little pussy feels clenched around my fingers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ben,” Rey groans, “Fuck, that feels perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, such a good girl, taking my fingers,” he says in a low voice, his thumb swirling around her clit. He presses up into her, hitting all the right places deep inside. “Fucking hell, you’re going to feel so perfect when I have my cock inside of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Ben, I want that so bad, want to take your cock, want you to fuck me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so fucking greedy,” he growls, pressing into harder and faster. “Such a naughty girl, begging for my cock.”</p><p> </p><p>She whimpers his name, feeling her orgasm building.</p><p> </p><p>“Ben, I’m so close.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t come until I tell you can come, is that clear?”</p><p> </p><p>Rey nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>A crooked, wolfish grin peeks across his face. “Good girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ben, please, I’m so close, please let me come.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll have to do better than that. Beg me, sweetheart. Beg me to let you come.”</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy, <em> please </em>, need to come so badly, need to come on your fingers, want to soak them, want you to feel my pussy clenching around your fingers. God, Ben they’re so big, feels so good, need to come, please,” she sputters, barely able to get the words out.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s better. Come for me, sweetheart. Say my name when you come. Look at me and say my name,” he commands.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir,” and as she breathes out the words she can feel her orgasm wracking across her body, the edges of her vision going white, and she’s never come that hard in her life, panting his name again and again as the waves of pleasure crash over her. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” Ben mutters, withdrawing his fingers, and she whimpers slightly at the loss. “I bet you taste so fucking good,” he murmurs, and then she watches with wide eyes as he slides his fingers in his mouth, holding her gaze as he sucks at them, licking up every last drop. “Fuck, you taste incredible, sweetheart. You were so good for me, you deserve to let me eat your perfect little pussy out. Do you want that, sweetheart? Want me to lick your cunt until you come?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Please </em>, Daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>A crooked smile tugs at his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s your bedroom?” he murmurs.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll show you,” she whispers, taking his hand and leading him there. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>“Lay down and spread your legs for me,” he instructs her when they get to her bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir,” she replies immediately, dutifully obeying his order.</p><p> </p><p>He remains standing, watching.</p><p> </p><p>“Now I want you to touch yourself,” he tells her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Daddy,” she whimpers, slowly gliding her hand down and throwing her head back against the pillow as she runs her fingers along her folds. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Good girl,” Ben murmurs, “Play with your clit for me, just like that.”</p><p> </p><p>She watches as he pulls his shirt over his head, keeping his eyes glued to her, and her eyes widen as she takes in the sight of him, so tall and muscular and broad shouldered and sculpted like a fucking Greek god.</p><p> </p><p>“Ben, I need you, <em> please </em>,” Rey whimpers.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sweetheart, keep begging me, just like that. And keep playing with yourself,” he instructs her as he palms at his cock through his jeans, unfastening his belt with his free hand and letting it fall to the floor, his lips parted slightly as he watches her, as if he’s mesmerized.</p><p> </p><p>She can see how big his cock is from how it strains against his jeans, and she longs to touch, to taste, to feel it inside of her, filling her up and stretching her out. </p><p> </p><p>“Put your fingers inside of you,” he tells her as he starts unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down the zipper.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir,” Rey mewls, doing as he asks and shoving two fingers inside, closing her eyes as she throws her head back and groans.</p><p> </p><p>Stripped down only to a pair of black boxers, he walks over to the bed and leans down over top of her to murmur in her ear.</p><p><br/>“Such a good girl, playing with herself just like Daddy asked. God, you’re so fucking hot when you touch yourself like that. Now tell me what you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ben, I need you to eat my pussy, <em> please,” </em>she whimpers.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Such a naughty girl,” he tells her, but he doesn’t move, and she knows he wants her to beg more.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Ben, I need to feel your tongue inside of me, want you to make me come with your mouth.”</p><p> </p><p>A smile tugs at his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“God, I love it when you beg me like that. Good girl.” </p><p> </p><p>And, <em> fuck, </em>it’s insane what those two simple words do to her.</p><p> </p><p>She watches as he trails kisses down her neck, along her chest, down across her stomach and then down to her thighs, keeping his eyes locked on her the whole time and then, <em> oh, </em> he glides his tongue along the silky wetness of her folds and it’s <em> everything.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Fucking hell, you taste so <em> fucking good </em>, Rey.” </p><p> </p><p>Rey whimpers.</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t stop.”</p><p> </p><p>He grins smugly.</p><p> </p><p>“So greedy,” he murmurs, but then his lips are pressed up against her cunt again, his tongue sliding inside of her, as he hooks his arms under her spread legs, pulling her closer against him and holding her there. She arches her back, crying out as she grasps the headboard to steady herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, that’s so good Ben, <em> fuck fuck fuck </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>She grinds herself against his face as he licks at her with fervor, and she cries out his name again and again, her voice coming out in raspy whimpers. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sweetheart, say my name, just like that.”</p><p> </p><p>She whimpers and mewls as she writhes against him.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, I’m so close, <em> fuck </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>“Come for me, sweetheart,” he demands, sliding two fingers inside of her and pumping them in and out as he continues to lick and suck at her clit.</p><p> </p><p>She comes in a shattering instant, her orgasm somehow even more powerful than the first one he gave her, and she’s only barely aware that she’s screaming his name as waves of dizzying pleasure wrack over her, leaving her gasping for air.</p><p> </p><p>He pulls his fingers out of her and sucks at them as he did before and she whimpers.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Fuck </em>, Ben.”</p><p> </p><p>He sits up so he can murmur in her ear again.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so pretty when you come for Daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>He presses his lips to hers and she knots her hands in his thick black hair as she kisses back fervently. She can taste herself on his lips and his tongue as he kisses her deeply, desperately. He bites her lower lip and she whimpers.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you I would have you screaming all night.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Ben </em>,” Rey gasps as he kisses her jaw and then her neck, and she throws her head back to accommodate him as her rains suckling kisses there. She knows he’ll leave marks but at this moment, she doesn’t care. In fact, it sends a delicious sort of thrill coursing through her veins to think of him marking her this way. “Ben, I need you to fuck me, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll fuck you when I’m ready to fuck you, you brat,” he hisses. “God, you’re such a naughty little slut, so greedy, begging for my cock."</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir,” Rey breathes out. “Can I touch you, Ben? Please? Let me touch your cock, I’ll be so good to you, I promise,” she croons, pressing against where his erection is straining against his boxers.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, your little fingers will barely fit around it, sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Please </em>, Ben. I need to touch you so badly. Let me wrap my little hands around your thick cock, Daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Rey,” he mumbles, and then he pulls off his boxers, letting them join the rest of his clothes in a heap on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>He’s even bigger than she initially imagined, all red and swollen and already leaking. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, Ben,” she murmurs, biting her lower lip as she takes him in her hand, keeping her eyes locked on his. She pumps his cock once hesitantly. “Do you like that, Daddy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking hell, Rey,” he groans as he closes his eyes, and she relishes in the way she’s making him come completely undone. </p><p> </p><p>“What about this?” she asks coyly, and when he opens his eyes, she looks right at him as she slowly licks along his length. “You like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes, good girl, lick Daddy’s cock, just like that, sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>She grins, and then she guides him into her mouth, humming contentedly as she sucks at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Rey, fuck, <em> fuck </em>, I’m not going to last if you do that.”</p><p> </p><p>She takes him out of her mouth with a <em> pop.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, did you want to fuck me, Daddy? You want to be inside of me, feel my tight pussy around your massive cock?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he croons, leaning forward to kiss her lips as he lets his fingers entwine in her hair and tugs at it forcefully, “I’ll fuck you so good, Rey.”</p><p> </p><p>But then his face falls.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Rey asks, furrowing her brow.</p><p> </p><p>“I forgot to bring a condom. I can go back and grab one real quick, I’m sorry—” he stammers.</p><p> </p><p>“Ben, it’s okay, I’m — I’m on birth control and I’m clean—”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m clean, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then what are you waiting for?” she groans, taking her cock in her hand and guiding it towards her entrance. “Please fuck me Daddy, I need you inside of me.”</p><p> </p><p>She gasps as he eases into her. She’s never been with anyone quite so... <em> big </em>, and she relishes in the way he stretches her out and fills her up.</p><p> </p><p>“God, how are you so fucking tight, Rey?” he groans against her ear. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, you feel so good inside, of me, Daddy,” she croons. “I need you to fuck me harder.”</p><p> </p><p>“Such a naughty girl,” he teases, but then he does as she asks and increases the speed and intensity of his thrusts and it’s so good she could fucking <em> die. </em>He fills her up so perfectly and hits all the right spots inside of her. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes, Ben, <em> fuck, </em>that’s so good, please don’t stop.”</p><p> </p><p>“You feel even better than I imagined,” he murmurs, and Rey whimpers. “Do you know how many times I’ve thought about this? Thought about fucking you senseless?” he asks.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Ben,” </em>she cries out. “I wanted you too. Every time I touch myself, I think about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck </em>, Rey.”</p><p> </p><p>She’s so wet that it makes a lewd sound every time he fucks up into her, and she grabs at her sheets for purchase.</p><p> </p><p>“Harder Daddy, <em> please </em>,” she whimpers.</p><p> </p><p>“So fucking greedy,” he growls, but he does as she asks, and she feels herself getting closer and closer with each forceful thrust. “Such a dirty little slut,” he adds, his hand coming up to find her neck again and squeezing lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, <em> yes </em>, Ben, fuck,” she pants, “Punish me for being such a naughty girl. Do whatever you want to me. I mean it. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>His hand finds her face and he taps it hesitantly.</p><p><br/>“Yes, <em> yes </em>, Ben, <em>please</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>And then he slaps her face, spitting in her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“You dirty little slut.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey groans and bites back a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, yes, Daddy, <em> please </em>, just like that. I’m such a bad, bad girl. Punish me again,” she demands. </p><p> </p><p>“God, you’re such a dirty girl,” he hisses.</p><p> </p><p>He slaps her again and she moans.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes </em> , <em> yes </em> , Daddy, <em> fuck </em>, I’m so close, can I come? Please?” she whines.</p><p> </p><p>“You come when I tell you to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy, please let me come,” she whines, “Let me come on your cock, don’t you want to feel my tight little pussy clenching around your cock when I come for you? Don’t you want to hear me scream your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck </em>,” he huffs out, “I’m so fucking close, you’re going to make me come if you keep saying things like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Come for me Daddy, please. And I’ll come too, but only if you let me.”</p><p> </p><p>He smirks.</p><p> </p><p>“Good girl. You can come, but only if you say my name.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Ben, yes, fuck fuck fuck,” she bleats out as he starts swirling circles on her clit with his thumb, fucking her fast and hard and suddenly she’s coming, screaming his name again and again, her nails digging into his back, and he gasps out her name in turn as he comes, biting down onto her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>They linger for a moment, gasping for air. After a moment Ben slides out of her and lies down beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“Was that okay?” he murmurs, his voice suddenly all sweetness and concern as he gingerly strokes her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Ben, that was more than okay, that was...incredible,” Rey tells him, still struggling to catch her breath.</p><p> </p><p>A shy smile tugs at his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to make sure,” he says softly, gingerly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and she finds herself blushing at the tender way he’s gazing at her. </p><p> </p><p>“Was that...was that okay for you?” Rey asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Rey that was...” he shakes his head, smiling slightly, “I’ve wanted you so badly, for so long, you have no idea. But that was better than anything I could have imagined. But I hope you don’t think...” Ben takes a deep breath, “What I’m trying to say is, I really like you, Rey, you’re so beautiful and whenever you smile at me it lights up my whole day and when you wouldn’t make eye contact these past few days, I was worried I did something wrong. I didn’t realize it was just the, um...misunderstanding.”</p><p> </p><p>She finds it exceedingly adorable to watch him fumble so nervously with his words after he was so confidently doing such filthy things to her only moments ago. </p><p> </p><p>“Ben, <em> Ben </em>,” she says, smiling as she reaches out to touch his face, “It’s okay. Don’t worry. I like you, too. And you can stay the night if you want, as long as you think your cat will be okay alone for a few hours. I’ll make you breakfast in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben’s face softens as he smiles and leans forward to press a gentle kiss to her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I would like that very much, sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiles and then cuddles herself up against him, resting her head on his chest as he wraps his arms around her, humming contentedly as he places a kiss on top of her head. He gently runs his hands through her hair and she drifts asleep peacefully in his arms, feeling safe and warm. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>